RWBY: Everyone Needs a Payday
by InsanityRun
Summary: (Payday 2 AU with differences.) Join Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang as they take on ways that America can give back to them. How you ask? Robberies, deals and maybe just a little utter chaos. Rated T for violence and swearing it might be Raise later. Please feel free to review and leave some advice and tips for the new guy.
1. Chapter 0 Day One

**A/N. I just want to give/point out a few things about the fic. While set in the payday universe a few things are different The safe house will be mostly different, the crew won't be wearing suits except for a couple of occasions, the masks wont we used until a few chapters in (The reason will be explained) and the heists/events will be different from the source material just so I can add my own spin. Finally i'm going to be doing some things that never really were seen in the game(I would say but don't want to spoil) and heists will be split with either prep for the next heist or doing something normal/civilian like. Sorry for this long A/N I hate then as much as you do but I kind of felt like this is needed, without further ado.**

"Yang are we there yet?" asked the smaller woman with raven black hair with red tips wearing a black and red long sleeved t-shirt and blue stonewashed jeans for presumably the fifteenth time in the past hour.

"Ruby what did I tell you an hour ago?" replied the larger girl with long gold hair wearing a yellow tank top and brown basketball shorts.

Ruby sighed "no"

"Well then theres your answer." Yang replied not taking her eyes off the road.

Ruby looked to Yang "Where is this place anyway?".

"Close to a small pier at the bottom of Foggy Bottom".

"Didn't we just hit Downtown?".

Yang chuckled slightly "Yep so try to get some sleep Rubes, might shut you up for a while"

"Haha very funny" she replied resting her head on the side window.

**Three hours later**

Ruby woke up to the screeching sound of the car coming to its final stop. "Are we there now?"

"Sis I love you but I swear to god if you ask me that one more fucking time i'll bounce your damn head off the window!"

Ruby looked to Yang with a smile "Is that a yes?".

"YES" Yang answered back with frustration.

"Took long enough."

Ruby opened her passenger side door to the sight of a decaying building, "What a shit hole."

"Don't like it take it up with the boss lady" Yang replied while opening up her door and stepping out. "Shall we?"

Ruby sighs "I suppose."

The sisters walked into the building to a sight that looked.. just about as shitty as the one outside, "She's upstairs, better go say hello."

Ruby looked to Yang with surprise "huh? you're not coming with?"

"Ruby I just drove for about four hours straight, screw that i'm going to bed." Yang walked off without giving enough time to get a rebuttal "Great!"

Ruby walked upstairs to what she could guess was the office, she walked in and looked around "hello? anyone here?" A sharp voice pierced her ears "yes now can you keep the noise level down a bit please?" Ruby turned to another woman with white hair, a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. "Hi i'm Ru-".

"I know who you are Ruby Rose, your imbecile for a sister told me about you."

"I HEARD THAT!" Yang could be heard easily saying.

"Anyway i'm sure she told you about me right?"

"uh.. no" the woman in white huffed. "I'm Weiss Schnee I run this merry band of idiots."

"So if you don't mind me asking who else is there?" Weiss looked up towards the buildings rusted rafters before looking back at Ruby "Just one more but until I know you will be a good fit I will keep that classified, don't think i'm being secretive we had an idiot with a wire try his luck a few months back. He isn't around much anymore."

Ruby eyes widened up a little and she asked with panic evident in her voice "S-So what do I need to do?" Weiss showed a small smile "Straight to the point huh? well its simple, come with me i'll explain on the way there oh and wear this" Weiss grabbed a Hooded jacket and a balaclava and passed them to Ruby.

"Don't want you on the five o'clock news before your first day is over, ready?" Ruby finished zipping up the jacket and turned back to Weiss. "Ready as i'll ever be."

"Good then follow me" Ruby walked out of the small room followed by Weiss.

"This should be interesting" Weiss thought as she shut the door behind her.

**A/N If you reached this point then congratulations, i'm very impressed with your ability to stand crap. Hopefully more to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 Initiation

"Okay so do you mind if I ask where were going?" Ruby said while closing the passenger side door to weiss' white sedan.

"An electronics store not too far from here, it will be about closing time so there shouldn't be many if any people around" Weiss replied as she started the ignition.

"Alright Ruby I'm going to ask you some questions so I can understand you a little more, it's good to know the skills and qualities of who might be working with me plus it will pass some time so win-win situation okay?"

Ruby absent mindedly replied "Sure go ahead."

"Alright well I want to do deal with the elephant in the room, your age. You look like you sould be in a university not heading to case a electronic store, and from what your sister told me you have the grades for a masters in engineering what gives?"

"Look at me Weiss" Ruby said with what sounded like sadness in her voice "do I look like I have the money to pay tuition? for god sake Yang only started doing this because she fucked her life up and ended up with a shit job, hard to pay your bills when you work in a damned bar not to mention having to look after a younger sister."

"Sorry if I hit a nerve but I just had to address it" Weiss sighed "Speaking of which and by the way you don't have to answer this one if you don't want too but, how is it that you and your sister have different last names?"

"Different mothers" Ruby gave off a small chuckle "Dad was a cheating piece of shit."

"Okay and how is it that you ended up under Yangs' roof for all these years?"

Ruby looked down "I.. I would rather not talk about that right now."

The rest of the trip passed in an unsettling silence.

**Forty five minutes later.**

Weiss stopped across the street from the store and turned to Ruby.

"Alright your gonna need these."

Weiss reached into the back of the car and handed a messenger bag to Ruby.

"Here, you might need this to carry the money out, no idea how much they might have today and who knows, there might be a safe."

"Alright well have you got a gun or a knife or something? I mean i'm not the most threatening looking person in the world."

"I was just getting to that" Weiss reached across to the glove box and opened it revealing a handgun.

"A Chimono 88, holds seventeen rounds although be warned its only got six in it and also it ain't quiet so try and not shoot unless absolutely necessary got it?"

Ruby shoved the gun into her pocket "Yeah I got it, so go in, make sure its empty and get him to fill the bag?"

"Yes and if you spot a safe get him to open it, our resident safe cracker ain't here so don't go trying yourself."

Ruby opened the door and stepped out "Alright got it" She shut the door and walked across to the window, seeing no one she walked to the alley next to it, tied the bandanna around her face and put up the hood.

"Here goes nothing."

She walked in and checked for cameras being sure she walked up to the counter with head down.

"Hello Miss can I help you."

"Yes actually" Ruby takes out the Chimono and aimed the shopkeeper.

"FILL THE DAMN BAG" She shouted at the shopkeeper who looked frozen with fear.

"If you're thinking its empty your damn wrong" She pulled back the slide releasing the chambered round to prove her point.

"OKAY, OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME."

"I won't if you hurry the fuck up and fill the bag."

The shopkeeper opened the register and started putting the money into the bag. "So you got a safe back there?"

"What?"

She repeated the question with a larger tone of voice "HAVE. YOU. GOT. A. SAFE."

"Y-yes I-in the back" the shop keeper replied back sounding like he was about to cry.

"Alright finish bagging the money and go into the back."

He finished filling the bag and did as instructed with Ruby following behind.

"Open it" Ruby demanded, "I-I can't" the shop keeper replied "I have a family to look after."

"Alright answer this question for me, whats more important going home and telling a story of how you were robbed or your kids hearing on the news that daddy got killed playing a hero. If you're thinking the same answer as me open the safe."

The keeper looked down as if he was actually comparing his options, after what felt like way too long to come to a decision he turned around and put in the code unlocking the safe. "Alright i'm glad you came to your senses now empty the safe into the bag". He quickly complied, "Good now drop the bag and keep facing the safe". While doing as commanded Ruby took the barrel of the gun in her hand and hit him over the back of the head, from the looks of him Ruby established that he was either knocked out or at least seriously incapacitated. She grabbed the bag, shoved the gun in her pocket and headed for the door just remembering in time to grab the unused bullet from the floor.

Weiss' daydreaming was cut short when the cars passenger side door shut, "Jesus Ruby nearly gave me a heart attack" She toos a few moments before asking "So how did it go?"

"Can we just go before the cops show up then ill happily tell okay?"

Weiss started the car and turned it heading in a different direction than the way they came.

"Weiss where are we going?"

"Well it seems you might need your own gun and its your lucky day because I know exactly where you can get one, There's a guy a few minutes away, calls himself Bones don't ask why, I sure as hell didn't, anyway this guy has some basics handguns and the like."

"Anything more interesting" Ruby asked with some curiousness, "No" she replied "I'm sure someone does but if Bones knows them then he's keeping quiet, probably trying to keep his clientele" Weiss explained. "Anyway its just up the road."

Weiss knocked on the door and a deep voice from behind asked "who the hell is it."

"Its Weiss, I have someone here who needs a gun and your our best source right now".

"Weiss? Shit gimme a sec." The sounds of many locks being undone could be heard, suddenly the door sprung open to reveal a tall African American with a buzz cut and small beard. "Weiss its so good to see you, so who's your friend?".

"H-hi i'm Ruby" she replied nervously.

"Alright Ruby might I ask what kind of firearm your trying to procure this fine evening?".

"Something cheap that won't jam in the middle of a fight" Weiss answers for her.

"Hmm let me think" Bones took a few moments before snapping his fingers together "I got it, gimme a second", He walked back in before walking out again with a small pistol "This fine beauty here is a Gruber Kurz, don't let the size fool you it can pack a mighty punch, with a magazine of fourteen rounds its light, easy to keep still and should slip right into your coat pocket."

"Great how much?" Ruby replied enthusiastically.

"Well as a first time buyer ill go for.. four thousand."

"Oh" her enthusiasm quickly deflated "that's.. a lot of money, hold on" Ruby walked over to the car, opened the back door on the drivers side, slid in and checked the money in the bag.

"Only two and a half, wonderful" She mumbled to herself "Fuck it worth a shot".

She slid back out and walked back to the two overhearing a small part of their conversation "So how do you get all this anyway?" She heared Weiss say with Bones replying "Old war buddies from the military days back from before they kicked me out, fuckers".

She walked up to Bones "Uhh hey you don't do I.O.U's do you, I only have half the ammount" she nervously chuckled, Bones looked to Weiss for a second then back to Ruby and sighed.

"I'll tell you what I'll give you friend of Weiss discount okay, but just this one time".

"Thank you so much oh, here" she handed the money to Bones who in return handed the handgun to ruby".

"Alright now get the hell outta here before someone sees us" with that said he walked back inside and shut the door.

"You know he seems scary until you talk to him" Weiss cracked a small smile "Its funny I think everyone who's worked with us had the same reaction, well except Yang. I swear he was more scared of her than she was of him." They both shared a small laugh before getting back into the car."

"So where to now Weiss?" She replied with one word "home."

**A/N phew chapter 1 done, I honestly didn't think my attention span could hold out this long but hey-ho. First for any fans of the game bones might sound familiar, well that's because he is, it's chains as this is set in payday universe without the payday crew being together I though it would be nice to show how there lives have turned. Anyway thank you for sticking around dear reader.**


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome To The Family

With the car parked up the two entered the old building that Weiss and co seemingly proudly called home. "Alright Ruby please follow me", Weiss lead Ruby back to the office and took a seat on the old office chair.

"Alright Ruby while you done well I still need to go over some things, procedure you know". Ruby nodded in response "Well first things first I need to go over what happened so mind giving me a rundown."

Ruby gave a shortened version of how she went in, got the keeper to open the register and the safe, knocked him out and headed back to the car "and then the rest you were there for so I don't think that much needs said."

Weiss gave a short nod and moved on "so do you think he recognized you or got anything substantial that could make a good facial composite?".

"Well he was looking down or away from me for most of the time but I did my best to hide anything he could use"

"Good, Good alright and final question and note this isn't really about what you did, more about your psyche during it. Did you at any point regret or want to stop because if your going to regret something simple like that you won't survive something larger".

Ruby looked down to the ground for a few moments before answering "No, I mean hes insured right? and besides I need it more than he does" It seemed like she was trying to tell herself this just as much as Weiss.

"Alright well that's about everything so just the last thing to ask, are you in?" as she said this she got up and extended her hand "or out?" Ruby quickly responds "are you serious I've already robbed a man and spent his money, I've started already stopping now isn't an option of course i'm in". With this she extended her own hand and shook Weiss'. "Glad to hear, now you might want to go see if your sisters alright. I haven't heard her shouting some smart ass remark since I got in and i'm afraid she may have eaten or drank herself to death".

"Alright i'll makes sure she's still breathing." Ruby headed to the door but not before adding "Uh I have no idea where she is".

"Wouldn't expect you to, check the beds there in a room just down the stairs and across from the main loading dock"

"Thanks" With this she took her leave.

"YANG, YANG, where is she" Ruby mentally asked herself "YAN-" she stopped mid sentence to something being put to the back of her head.

"Who are you and how did you get in here" a mysterious voice asked her. "What the hell, what the fucks going on?". She just about shouted back to the person with the gun to the back of her head. "I'm the one asking questions now who are you"

"Blake might I ask why you have a gun to the back of your new team mate?" Weiss asked walking down the metal stairs from her office.

"Team mate? why wasn't I informed Weiss?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Because it was only made official around a minute and a half ago now i'll ask nicely to take the gun off her head."

Blake did as she was asked and removed the gun from her head, "good now play nice before Yang wakes up, doubt she would be happy if she saw you doing this to her dear sister now would she?."

Blake turned back to Ruby "so you must be Ruby correct" She nodded in response. "Oh, sorry about all this, just can't be to careful especially after-" Blake stops herself before going any further. "Anyway i'm Blake Belladonna but I guess you already know that anyway its nice to meet you" Ruby looked down to the gun with a small extension to it "a silencer? its probably good Weiss showed up when she did huh?". Blake lifted the gun up slightly and gave Ruby a smile "No one would hear a thing".

Ruby gulped "a-anyway have you seen Yang?",

"Yeah over there" she pointed to a door "Wouldn't try to wake her but considering who you are I think you would know why".

"All too well, thanks Blake".

"No problem and I would get some sleep you look tired".

Saying their goodbyes Blake walked down the hallway while Ruby entered the room to a surprisingly awake Yang. "Hey Rubes".

"Hey Yang, thought you would be asleep".

"Well I would be if I didn't hear a certain loud mouth shouting my name" some anger present behind her words. "Anyway how did it go".

"Well, it went well".

Yang motioned her to go on "come on Ruby give some damn details".

Ruby glared at her before responding "Yang you said it yourself I have been up for hours with no break i'm getting some sleep".

"Fine whatever i'm going for a smoke, i'll see you later" Yang got up from the cot and walked past ruby heading down the hall.

Ruby climbed on to the cot Yang was on just moments ago and gots comfy. "I wonder what tomorrow will hold in store" was the last thing to pass through her mind before entering the land of the sleeping.

A/N Well here we are three in and i'm still not bored of this, i'm amazed. There is one thing I would just like to address while it says in the title that everyone is included I have only been focusing on Ruby. The main reason is that I wanted to just get how she joins the group out of the way and now that it's done I can now say that next time i'm going to put all four of there prospective's into the heist.


	4. Chapter 3 Babies First Heist

Ruby woke to the sound of a heated argument coming from outside the door, from what she could make out it seemed to be Yang and Weiss. Ruby got up off of the cot and put her ear to the door.

"Yang I know you're angry b-"

"NO SHIT I'M ANGRY" Yang cut her off.

"But if we don't it's going to hard to keep up operations, especially if we don't have a roof over our head". She took a moment before continuing "ask her what she thinks but like it or not we have no NEED to do this." Ruby could hear her sister groan "fine I'll talk to her about it okay?"

"Good" Ruby could hear someone walking away, with another one walking to the door. Before she could react the door was open and a slightly pissed off looking Yang stood in the frame, "oh your awake, how much of that did you hear?".

"Enough to know that you're angry and Weiss wanted you to tell me something, which was what exactly?"

Yang rolled her eyes "you know you have a real habit of eavesdropping on people, it's kinda creepy."

"Yang I'm waiting."

She sighed "I swear you only find humor in annoying me, fine Weiss wants to rob a jewelry store downtown."

"That's it? What were you so angry about then?".

"Ruby you've been with us what a day and your she's already wanting you to case a large jewelry store, call it a protective instinct but I'm worried you might get hurt" for the first time today she seemed genuinely serious.

"Yang I'm nineteen, I can handle myself so please let me do this, trust me I'll be fine". Yang looked down to her sisters eyes.

"Alright I trust you, C'mon Weiss will want to go over a plan, chances are she and Blake are already in the office waiting."

Yang opened the door to the decaying office followed by Ruby "I'm glad you two chose the right decision, feel free to take a seat we are still waiting for Blake to show". As if on cue Blake.. Climbed in through the window.

"Time to work?" Ruby turned to Blake in shock.

"How did you get here?"

"Rather easily" she replied with a small smirk. "So what the plan?"

Weiss got up from the desk and walked over to a small table with a cork board above it and motioned over the other three. "Alright I was able to map it out slightly and payed off an ex-employee for some information and here's what I've got."

"The building consists of three rooms, two offices and the the main room where all the jewelry is. This particular jeweler's isn't exactly top of the line when it comes to security, just a couple guards and a few security cameras but what's interesting is that the system is only hooked up to one of the offices which means take out the guard on camera duty and rest is easy pickings".

"Alright now we will go over individual roles, first Blake considering your skills you are going to be the most important. Around the back is rather large windows with simple locks, pick your way in, deal with the guard and radio me, that's when the crowd control begins. The building doesn't have any metal detectors so once the cameras are gone we simply walk in and keep civilian resistance to a minimum, easy right so any questions?"

Weiss took the silence as a no and continued "Alright well some extra 'precautions' will need to be used, for one thing" Weiss reached into a box on a table and threw a few balaclavas and cheap sunglasses on the table "Ski masks and glasses, we want this done with nothing but the bare minimum for a police description and secondly" she once again reached into the box and brought out two pairs of rubber gloves "gloves, considering the amount of stuff we will be touching we don't want to leave prints for them, and finally our names while in there, I doubt we want to go through all these measures and give them that so for simplicity our pseudo names will be the first letter of our first names got it?" A couple nods and a grunt was the best answer she got "Good. Alright, grab your stuff and head to my car, we leave in five".

**54 Minutes Later.**

Weiss drove into an alleyway across from the jewelry store and looked to the back "Alright so everyone I'll go over the plan, Blake deals with the cameras around the back then we go in through the front everyone got it?" nods once again "Good, alright B your up."

**B**

Blake walked around to the left of the store and looked through the windows for the camera station _"other side it is,"_ She walked around and peeked through the window just in time to see a guard looking outside _"Shit did he see me"_ she peeked again to see him looking back at the cameras. She looks down at the lock_ "Wasn't kidding about the lock, childsplay". _After a few seconds of work the lock was open and the window was slightly ajar _"Part two."_

She slowly climbed through the window, came to a crouch and slowly approached the guard. She unsheathed her knife, stood and whispered in his ear "Should of called in sick" with this she slit his throat. "B to S cams are out commence with the plan".

**RWY**

"B to S cams are out commence with the plan" played out her radio and into the car, "Alright you heard her, masks on". The three of them pulled the ski masks over their heads, put the glasses over their eyes and Ruby pulled the hood of the jacket that she was still wearing up, "why have you still got that?" Weiss asked and as response Ruby simply shrugged "Comfy." They left the car and walked across the street "on three one, two, THREE!"

The three rushed the main room and shouted there demands "Get on the ground" and "Don't try to run" being the most common, but it was all cut short when a second security guard armed with a Compact-9 sub machine gun walked in from the office area "All of you drop your weapons" Ruby turned to the guard.

"Listen it's three against one, you shoot one of us and your dead. Look do you think your family would want this, put the gun down before we both do something we'll all regret" He looked at the three of them before going on.

"How do I know you won't just sh-".

He was cut off when a hole the size of a ping-pong ball opened up right where his eyes used to be, "You won't" Blake replied to the dead body.

"B what the hell did you do that for he didn't need to die" Blake looked towards Ruby

"It's quicker than getting him to drop it".

"Actually" Weiss added "how did you not notice him in the first place?" Blake shook her duffel bag.

"Early start" Yang reached down and grabbed the guards gun.

"You know you won't get far without someone noticing that right?" Blake asked Yang.

"Of course, but I would rather use a club to smash the glass than my fist".

"Fair point" She replied while Yang started swinging the gun around and smashing the glass cabinets "C'mon, help out I ain't got all day"

**RWBY**

With as much jewelry as their bags could hold they ran back to the car and got in, "holy shit we actually did it!" Proclaimed Yang as she started laughing.

"I will admit it did go off without a hitch."

"Except the unneeded death" Ruby said to no one in particular.

"Look, Ruby, sometimes killing is the easiest way, you may not believe me or like that fact but Ten years of experience does."

"Look, you two you can sort your personal issues some other time but right now we need to get out of here and find someone who will buy these" Weiss butt in while starting the car trying to prevent any large scale argument.

Blake rubbed her face while thinking of a way to end the conversation. "Look, Ruby, I'll give you a lesson about how hard life can be some other time but lets just agree to drop this for now okay?"

"Okay."

**A/N Phew there's the first multiple perspective chapter done and here's to who knows how many more *sigh*. I would like to thank Coolheadluke for beta reading this chapter it really takes a little stress off this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and if not make sure to tell me, can't improve if I don't know what's wrong.**


	5. Vlad The Reclaimer

**4 days later.**

**You have. Two messages. Message one.**

_"Hello, hellooo is this working hel- fuck it i'll try again"._

**Message two.**

_Hello.. Fuck it, Hello you have probably never heard of me but I've, heard, of, you hehe My name is Vladimir Kozak but you, you can call me Vlad. Anyway I know of your little stunt at the Jewelry store, I can hear you now 'oh no how does he know' well I have my friends in high places high as a fucking Sputnik hahaha!"._

_"Anyway I have only been out of prison for small while and from what I've heard you been big help but also a big hindrance to old Vlad, and you probably don't even know how. Well as I'm so nice i'll tell you"._

"_You see your little work at the cheap store left quite, an impact. One person walks in takes it all and walks out without a trace now that's good, good for me that is hahaha! you see Russians took over protection when I was gone but your little stunt brought them back to my boots and for that I thank you but..."_

_"You have made my job very difficult as well, you see my old dear friend Dmitri bought such a beautiful tiara for bride, and I want it gone but according to my informant due to your job security has tripled. Cameras, guards and a fucking metal detector. So as you have done a little to help and a little to hinder I though of a great proposition."_

_"YOU steal the tiara from the store and I will speak to my friends about helping out an up and comer. Win win, no?"._

_"Get the tiara, and I'll be in touch"._

**End of message *beep *beep***

Weiss sat back in her chair thinking of the offer that this strange man, Vlad had offered them.

_"Better let the group hear it, and then we go from there"_

She stood up and headed for the door.

**A/N. I just wan't to say this immediately this small thing is NOT an official chapter when one like this shows up it's my way of say this certain contractors missions are beginning so I will be planning on two more this week (Hopefully.)**


	6. Chapter 4 Deja Vu

The group of Blake, Ruby and Yang sat at a half assed setup of a cheap TV, a chipped coffee table and fold out seats having a conversation of the game they watched when Weiss came out of her office.

"You guys mind coming up here, there's something I want you to hear."

They stood around the desk and listened to the voice message a few times trying to decide what to do.

"I say we do it" Weiss said to the other three.

"I say we don't" Yang replied. "For all we know this guy could be a cop, we could be walking right into a trap."

"That doesn't make much sense, from the sound of it he just knows the basics, if this was a setup he would either tell us everything there, or feed us complete bullshit, not both." Blake added her opinion.

"He also knew that the store robbery was us even though there was no way to link them." Ruby added on.

"It's still sketchy, I mean we don't even know what the hell's there could be two guards, could be a private security force, we don't know."

"And that is why were going to check it out" everyone looked back to Weiss "Well just me and Blake, we don't want to all be there it might be suspicious." Weiss reached into her pocket, took out her pistol and put it on the table advising Blake to do the same "Alright Blake c'mon I want this done today."

**1 Hour Later.**

Weiss Parked the car a five minute walk away and got out with Blake "I swear the traffic's terrible here" Weiss complained to Blake.

"Welcome to rush hour, metaphorical hell on earth."

They walked over to the jewelry store and took a quick glance in. "Alright Blake I'm gonna go in and act like I'm shopping while you head around the back and check for guards, cameras and possibly where the same is OK?" Blake gave a nod in response and headed around the back for the second time this week.

**W**

Weiss walked in and instantly noticed the large metal detector _"So the quick way is out of the question"_ she walked up to the counter and a teller walked up to her.

"Hello Miss anything your looking for?"

"Yes, my boyfriend's twenty fifths coming up and I wanted to get something nice for him."

"Aw how nice, well any idea of what your looking for?"

"Something nice that won't cost me my house." She gave off a small laugh.

While the teller was giving off options she turned to notice a guard walking into the room close to a camera she missed, _"One camera, One guard,"_ her mental note taking was cut off when the teller brought her back to reality.

"What do you think of this, Miss?"

Weiss looked at the actually nice looking ring in the box "It's perfect, uh, is there any way I could keep this here and pick it up later? My boyfriend is a bit ocd and he would probably find it."

"Of course Miss I will need a name to keep it under."

Weiss quickly though up a name "Laura Shor."

"Okay Miss Shor can I have a general time you will be here to pick it up?"

"Next Tuesday, his birthday is on a Wednesday so I should be able to keep it hidden for a day."

"Will you be paying now or then?"

"Definitely then, I haven't brought anything since I just live a small walk away."

"Okay Miss I will see you then." They exchanged goodbyes and Weiss headed for the coffee shop next door. _"Hope Blake's doing well."_

**B. Seven minutes ago.**

Blake headed around the back for the second time this week.

She immediately noticed a guard a guard taking his smoke break _"Here's hoping he's an idiot"._

"Miss you shouldn't be back here."

Blake got into her more innocent persona. "I'm sorry sir, but my dim headed brother let my cat out, I thought I saw it come through here and wanted to check."

"Cat? Sorry Miss but I haven't seen i-" The guard was cut off when a pager seemed to go off in his pocket "Sorry Miss but I have to check in"

"Check in? What, they got you leashed?"

After the call the guard chuckled "Yep every ten minutes they call in to make sure were still breathing robbery prevention, but you didn't hear it from me did you, Blake." The guard winked to her and headed off to the side. She was panicked that someone might know but remembered the voice message and smiled. _"My my, it seems Vlad was telling the truth."_

She peeked the corner and noticed the informant talking with a second guard, above them was a camera. Blake walked up to a window and notice something dreadful, a Titan safe "Shit, my tools ain't going to be able to bump that." Due to the guards on the other side of the she wouldn't be able to simply walk to the other window, so she got creative.

She noticed that they were setting up construction on the building next door so she used a leaning wood pallet to boost herself onto the container and from there she pulled herself up onto the roof. She crouched and headed to the edge to see the guards moving.

_"Right on time..."_ Blake took a running start and jumped to the scaffolding and slid down the ladder "Well I was needing a workout." She checked into the window to the familiar sight of the camera station, what was new was the extra camera and surprise, surprise a Titan _"Well that might be an issue, cross it when we reach it,"_ she stepped out through the side door and looked in to see Weiss was gone _"Cafe it is"._

**WB. Current time**

Blake walked in to see Weiss having a coffee, she walked up and sat down. "So what do you have?" Weiss asked.

"Good, bad or the worst?"

"Good."

"The cameras are still running the same system and it seems Vlad wasn't lying, there was an informant who gave some useful information. The bad, more guards, more cameras, two Titans and the worst the guards run on a ten minute pager system. Every ten minutes the guards report in, if one doesn't the cops are called."

"Alright. Well, apart from what you said about cameras and guards there is a metal detector, which means unless we know where the powers routed were all going in the windows."

Blake stood up "Should we get back and set up a plan?."

Weiss looked to her empty mug before standing "Sounds good."

**A/N. I just want to thank my beta Coolheadluke for taking some grammar related stress off of this, all the people who have favorite and followed and generally everyone who has made it thus far, last time I said this more people had read this than people had stayed on into my school year. Were now reaching the point that its almost more than my entire school. Thanks so much for making my time killer into something that I enjoy doing whenever possible.**


	7. Chapter 5 Once More Unto The Breach

**A/N Well you may be wondering'why is this been released again?.' The answers simple, this was supposed to come out in a couple days but me being an idiot posted it before the actual chapter, so to read the new 'old' one go back a chapter.**

For the second time this week the group stood around the table looking over their previous notes with some slight changes to accommodate the building's new security measures.

"Alright people listen up, I'm sure we all still remember details about the building's design so we won't need to go over that but, we do have new issues that need to be dealt with."

"First things first, security. Vlad wasn't lying it's tripled, from our trip there we noticed some issues that will make a simple walk in there kind of, impossible."

Yang groaned. "Of course it is, cause it just wouldn't be fair if our job was easy."

"Done moaning Yang?"

"No."

"Good. Now, just like last time the back windows will be used to get in, the difference this time is that it's all of us. They have installed a metal detector in the front hooked up to an alarm so walking through the fronts a big no no.

"So what were all going to need to be sneaky, did you forget the walking noise maker we have with us" Ruby joked.

"Well, funny thing is that sneaking might be almost impossible to." Blake added.

"There using Titan safes, picking is impossible so were kind of stuck at that point."

"A Titan, seriously, that's the issue?" Blake and Weiss looked to Ruby quizzically. "They may have been made to stop picks and take a few blasts but they have there weaknesses, all you need is an electric drill with an extended head angling down just above the lock and its open."

"And you know this how?"

"We all have our hobbies."

Weiss looked back towards everyone "Alright blaring issue number one is dealt with. Only a couple more to go. The amount of guards they have hired has increased, so has their camera count. Unfortunately for them it seems the cameras still run on the same system, deal with the guards and the cameras are gone. Blake, I believe you know the most about our last issue."

Blake nodded "This is probably the worst thing we have to deal with, the guards have their own system now too, every ten minutes they need to check in on there pagers so once we are there and if timed right we only have ten minutes. And considering we have to drill the safes and they are going to be noisy were going to have to deal with the front room at the same time. If we can deal with them and open the safe were home free."

"Alright just like last time we need to over the 'precautions' we have the same stuff as last time" she put the box on the table "but were also going to have to split into two teams to efficiently deal with the guards as well as the drills. Yang and Blake, you take the right since the camera stations there. Ruby and I will deal with the left, sound good?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Grab what you need from the box and meet at the car, were going to need the buy a couple drill sets on the way."

**1 Hour Later.**

"Alright everyone same pseudos as last time and take this slowly. Wait until you hear the pager call and move, understood?"

"Got it."

"Alright, let's move."

They all left the car and split into their respective pairs and went their separate ways.

**RW.**

They first pair stopped behind the container from earlier and waited, "Oh almost forgot, here" Weiss handed Ruby a kitchen knife, "Its not the best but you gotta go with what you have."

Ruby looked to Weiss with what seemed to be fear, "I'm not sure about this, a robbery one things but this is just plain and simple murder."

"Ruby, it's not easy. Trust me I know, but the only difference between you and them right now, is they won't be hesitate to kill you."

"How is it that Blake can do this as easily as breathing?, she even seems to find humor from it."

"Trust me, there's no humor in it for her, it's probably best to hear it from her but I'll tell you this, she didn't have the best childhood-" She stopped as the guards pager went off "Alright masks down, go time."

**BY.**

"There goes the pagers."

"Gee, thanks Blake! Didn't notice."

Blake gave a half smile before pulling the mask over her face and turning the corner and coming face to face with a surprised guard, she brought the silencer to right to his face and fired.

The other guard looked over to what just happened not even flinching, "time for my smoke break, have fun Jerry" he walked past them and headed for the main street.

"Your going to just let him leave?" Yang asked like Blake was going crazy.

"Trust me he wont be an issue."

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE."

**RW.**

They were both turning the corner when a they heard a man shout "HEY STOP RIGHT THERE," Ruby peeked and saw a man in body armor with a Reinfeld aiming at... BLAKE AND YANG.

"R get him, quick."

Running on adrenaline Ruby took out the kitchen knife, sprinted to the guard and shoved the knife into the back of his head, once the endorphin died down she fell to her knees and started to hyperventilate. "Oh god I'm sorry."

Yang ran up and pulled her into a hug. "Shh its okay, you saved us, Ruby please calm down."

After a few precious minutes she calmed down enough to continue, "Alright everyone back to the plan, Blake and Yang deal with the cameras and wait for the signal to drill got it?."

"Yeah were on it lets go Blake."

"Actually before you go" Ruby pointed to the window "can you open this, we don't know how."

Ruby and Weiss climbed into the office to find it... empty, "weird, thought someone would be here."

"Can we just get this done."

"Told you it isn't easy didn't I?"

Ruby looked over to Weiss "Hmm?"

"What I told you outside, it's not easy but the only difference between you and them is that they will kill you without a second thought, only thing I got wrong was it wasn't you but your sister. You did what you had to, so don't let it drag you down because it's not an easy hole to climb back out of."

"Sounds like experience."

"It was, my first kill two years ago just when we were starting up, some guy wanders in with a Masconi and tries to rob us blind, Blake stood up to to him but was almost killed, I shot him point blank" she made an X where her lung was "it, it wasn't a quick death."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be, it took a long time but I got over it so take my advice don't let this define anything, because you won't like the outcome."

Ruby opened the box with the drill and screwed in the head "Alright, send the signal and, thanks Weiss."

"No problem" She turned on her radio and sent the message "Alright Y get ready to drill, B your with me out front. Three, two, one go."

**4 Minutes Later.**

Weiss walked back into the room where Ruby was just putting away the drill, she looked over "It's open, all yours."

She walked up and opened the safe to the sight of a bundle of cash, the tiara and a box _"They honestly kept it in here?"_ She looked to Ruby. _"Might cheer her up"_ "Hey Ruby catch."

Ruby turned quickly to catch the small box "What a proposal already? I've only known you you for what, a week?"

Weiss gave off a small blush "very funny, consider it a late welcoming gift."

"Thanks Weiss, I appreciate it."

Their radios sprung to life "Y here, there was just some cash in this one we ready to go?"

"Probably for the best, the pagers are going to be called soon."

Weiss sent the 'get the hell out of here' order out and the four met in the left office. "Alright we got everything?" A couple of nods and a grunt, "Good lets get the hell out of here before-" the pager sprung to life ordering a call in.

"BOLT IT." They all climbed through the window and headed to the car.

"Hey Blake can I talk to you when we get back? There's just some things I'm wondering and you did promise that lesson."

Blake looked across to Ruby before smiling "Sure."


	8. Chapter 6 Reliving The Past

What started with Blake and Ruby ended with the four of them sitting around the 'lounge', Blake decided to go first as she did promise the lesson.

"Where oh where to start, I suppose my childhood. You see I moved to a, well the politically correct answer would be a low income household but to anyone who lived there it was a gangland shithole. I moved here at the age of... Six, if I remember and left ten years later. It's kind of amazing I survived a decade here."

"Anyway at around seven our place was broken into. Some crazy bastard smashed a window, climbed in and threatened the three of us, Dad shot him in the gut and he barely got out. We decided the same night that we would need to learn to fight, learn to kill. So we did. I learned how to use a gun."

"Fast forward three years, I was nine and one day after school there's these three guys, I think one was a member of the Mendoza- cartel, he had the accent for it and the two others were small time dealers if I recall... Anyway, those two dealers just drew and shot the guy, funniest part I didn't even flinch, hell this was a such a common thing in our neighborhood that people just stopped calling them in. Wasn't a point, not like the cops cared anyway."

"Was there a reason for telling us that specific part?" Ruby cut in.

"Kind of. You see, that was the last murder I saw before I was the one pulling the trigger. Two months later guess who comes knocking on our front door, the same piece of shit who broke in all those years ago, Dad went to answer and he was shot dead on the spot-"

Blake stopped for a moment trying to regain her composure "I got Dad's gun and shot and shot and shot and shot till it was empty. It hit me hard, I became distant and had nightmares till I was thirteen, then the light at the end of the tunnel." She broke out into a smile "I met Sun."

"Who?"

"Our last member before you." Weiss explained "Also, you want to tell her?"

"He was my boyfriend, moved to D.C from LA when I was thirteen. No idea why he chose to hang out with the secluded jumpy girl but he did and, well... I'm not complaining but it wasn't the best start, he got really cocky and nearly got shot twice. Once by a Latino gun nut who lived down the street and the other time by me. But we improved over time, I doubt I would be who I am today without him and when I was sixteen he confessed. We moved to a nice, well nicer place than before, and we learned about our new favorite hobby, parkour and then finally our dream job, you can probably guess what it is."

"We met Weiss when I was nineteen and he was twenty and the rest is history"

"Wait one things off, if that's were it ends where is he?"

Blake head dropped to her chest "H-he-"

"Want me to?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded. "He was picked up on a job he got two counts of attempted murder, attempted robbery and a count of unlawful entry, thirty in the can."

"Guess its my turn huh." Ruby asked.

"If you want, I offered a history lesson. If you want a go the floor's open."

"Its only fair, I was born in a rural town in South Carolina to my Mom Summer and my Dad. As I told you Weiss, the cheating bastard. It was an uneventful life until I turned twelve. Mom lost her job and had to settle for a minimum wage shop keeper job that could barely afford the mortgage so I took up hunting to put food on the table, I was pretty good with a rifle I actually enjoyed it" She smiled remembering the good old days before it turned to frown. "That's when the accident happened. On her way home my Mom was hit by a car, she died on the way to the hospital."

Yang put her arm around Ruby "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it you can stop."

"No, Blake told me her story I'm doing the same."

"After we buried her, I sold the house, anything that I wouldn't want to keep and unfortunately the rifle, since I was moving here it wasn't going to particular useful plus even if I did want to do something with it, well you know how jumpy the police are here. Anyway I'm off track, where was I?"

"You sold everything" Weiss reminded her.

"Right... Well I sold everything and moved in with Yang's Mom and Dad-"

"I though you said he left?." Weiss questioned.

"She met someone else" Yang answered.

"As I was saying, I moved in with Yang and her parents, things kind of went back to normal but when I was fifteen and Yang was seventeen her parents left for Japan."

"This isn't new to us" Ruby was slightly confused "Yang."

"Oh well I suppose you know the rest then?"

"School drop out, Bar job and meeting us."

"Well that's my story then, Weiss you want to go?"

"I would rather not."

"Why?"

Weiss sighed "I don't like talking about the past, think the opposite of all this and you have the basics."

"I don't like talking about it either but I still did"

The sound of an email inbox was heard throughout the building. "Better go check."

"Think it's Vlad?"

"Hope so."

Weiss got up and headed to the office, once she was heading up the stairs Ruby spoke up "why doesn't she want to talk about it?"

"From what I've been able to piece together she had a fallout with her family, that's all I know."

"We'll all just have to wait for her to be ready, before we get to learn about our dear leader."

Weiss logged in to her emails and checked the latest one.

_**To.** Weiss Schnee_

_**From.** Vladamir Kozac._

_I heard about that unfortunate hold-up, such a shame no? Anyway congratulations on a job well done, send the 'wedding gift' to the attached location and I'll wire you a delivery compensation._

_I lift a vodka to you. I'll send you message to what's next later._

_"Not done yet? what a surprise"_ she sighed before getting up and leaving the office, "ladies and the brute."

"HEY"

Weiss smirked before finishing "Payday's on it's way."

**A/N Wow over 1,000 views and 400 viewers, 7 favorites and 10 follows. That just honestly amazes me, thanks to everyone who have shown support to this dumb whim so far and here's to (Insert number here) more.**


	9. Chapter 7 Clubbing Time

"Go fish"

Weiss took a card. "Why did I agree to this again?"

Ruby shrugged. "Nothin else to do while we wait for Vlad's email, any threes?"

"Go fish, but why me, I mean you have a sister with hopefully enough mental capacity to play this."

She took a card. "Yang is on grocery duty and Blake, is being Blake I don't know what the hell she does in her spare time."

"Any nines? So there's something I've been wondering; what is this hobby of yours?"

She handed over her nine. "Tinkering, building and tinkering with the builds, you think it would be easy to keep an old rifle operational without some knowledge, tens?"

"Go fish."

"Dammit!"

You've got mail.

The sound of the PC could be heard throughout the building. "Took his sweet ass time."

"No kidding" Weiss and Ruby got up to check what was sent.

"Spam, spam, asshole, spam ah there it is"

"I swear that name looked familiar"

"Probably"

Weiss opened Vlad's email and were faced by a clearly rushed email and a diagram.

To: Weiss Schnee

From: Vladimir Kozak.

Hello my friend/s, I have been in chat with high place friend and they are liking your progress.

Do this well and they might spare some time to chat.

Next target is club run by competitors, go in, empty safe of money and leave.

Attached is old plans of building, might be out of date but make it work. Work time.

"Was he even trying?"

"No Ruby, I don't think he was."

The door being slammed open took their attention off the email. "WERE BACK!"

"WE NOTICED" They both shouted back. "GET UP HERE."

The four of them stood around the computer screen staring at the plans. "Why haven't we just printed it?"

"Forget where we live Yang? I'm amazed the printer honestly survived this long."

"Next payday goes towards some new equipment."

"A new base of operations sounds better."

"Guys you can leave suggestions in the box" Weiss said the sarcasm clearly seeping out.

"Where is it?"

Weiss sighed "Yang, are you an idiot by choice or is it genetic?"

"Weiss, Yang the job."

"Huh, yeah Weiss cmon I want payed."

Ruby could hear Weiss mumbling about morons or something close to it. "Alright well I'll go from what I can figure out from this."

"Okay, from what I can figure out these plans are definitely dated, been once and it's nothing like this now but we'll go with what we have. There's a large area in the front, the dance floor, the booths and bar, it's two floors and is connected to a smaller bar on the side of the roof."

"So, not the front door?"

"Hell no. The amount of civilians alone make it impossible, the jewelry store usually had eight at most, we could at least be dealing with twenty and that's a slow night. Moving on and from here on in we're running off these plans. The manager's office and basement are attached to the storage and a small back lot, probably for staff and deliveries. As long as this is up to date that will be our entrance and exit."

"Now we reach the problems. No information on security, cameras, guards or their equipment."

"So we're going in without a single idea? Surprise surprise, karma's leaving us in the dark."

Weiss sighed again. "Well, we are a democracy, group vote on what we do. Go with what we have or try and get more, who votes going in?"

Ruby and Yang weren't surprising, but Blake? "Really Blake? You're not the kind for going in headfirst."

"I'm not, but this Vlad doesn't seem like the patient type. Plus, the quicker we get payed the better."

"Well, three votes on go with it guess its an unanimous vote" Weiss grabbed the familiar box and put it on the table. "Car in five minutes."

1 Hour 45 Minutes Later.

Weiss cruised the car to a stop in the alley behind the club. "Alright folks stick together on this one, we haven't got a single fucking idea of what's here and the last thing we need is a house divided got it?"

"We got it."

"Good alright lets go" They all got out and headed to their first obstacle.. A locked door.

"B."

"On it" Blake reached into her coat pocket taking out a bobby pin and a thin screwdriver, inserted them into the keyhole and checked for the sweet spot before the door went *click* "Let's move."

Another door later and they had entered the storage room of the nightclub and came face to face with something that they had collectively never laid eyes upon.

A large metal door, usually it would just be an easy lock for their self-titled ninja but something was off about this one, specifically the lack of the lock and instead a panel only activated by a keycard. "There is no way in hell were getting in there."

The sounds of footsteps and whistling was heard coming from the hallway. "Shit, behind the shelves!"

The whistling man walked past the shelving unit and straight to the open door, Weiss nodded to Blake who with the signal unsheathed her knife "Who the fuck leaved the door ope..." It might have been hard to finish with the large knife now thoroughly planted into his temple, all the way to the hilt.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"B move him outside and check for a keycard." She nodded and started dragging him.

"Hey Weiss"

"Yes?"

"Think that's registered?" She pointed to the Mac-10 now lying where its previous owner lost a few brain functions.

"Probably not, why?"

"Spare parts, I wanna try and build something and the components might just be what I need."

"Go nuts" Ruby walked over to the weapon and put the makeshift strap around her neck, a large grin now plastered on her face.

"Guys, I found it."

They stood looking at both of the doors, one holding the cash, one not.

"Heads or tails?"

"What?" Weiss looked at Ruby confused.

She held out a coin "Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

"Alright, heads for office, tails for basement" She flipped the coin "Tails, basement it is B"

Blake nodded and inserted the card, they all headed down to the sight of a safe "YES."

"B open it."

"On it W."

This time it seemed to be just a normal safe so bumping it wasn't hard to do but when they got in it might as well have been a Titan.

"EMPTY, FUCKING EMPTY YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Yang screamed at from what everyone could guess the bags themselves.

"We still have time and the card up there, we can get the other one." Blake said trying to calm the raging beast.

"I HEARD SOMETHING DOWN HERE" They turned to three more guards armed with the MAC-10 run down.

RWBY were the first to fire, Blake scoring a headshot on the closest, Yang and her sawn-off pulverizing another, Weiss didn't get the chance and Ruby missed, the lucky one ran upstairs probably going for help.

"Grab the coke we gotta go NOW"

Yang grabbed it and they ran upstairs to see two extras armed with what seems to be this clubs main tool of the trade. "Shit! Car, go!"

Ruby unstrapped the MAC and started to put controlled bursts down the hall. Leg, arm, gut, leg... Weiss grabbed her shoulder "Car's started, let's go."

They both headed to the car and got in the back, Blake putting it into gear and heading out. "I can't believe this crap, no pay, no meeting with the higher ups and nothing but two small bags of this."

While Yang was ranting Weiss leaned over Ruby "Mind if I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"A couple days ago you were losing it after killing security but you shot at all those guys and you're fine. What's going on?"

"That security guard was just a normal person, but them? They were criminals, and I guess what you said put my mind on a kill or be killed mode. But between you and me I missed the first one on purpose, I thought maybe he would just run... But no, he goes and gets his friends, the gut shot victim was him."

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"I guess that's a good way to put it, so what now?"

"Well I have to tell Vlad of the fuck up and hope he gives second chances."

"We're fucked aren't we Weiss?"

"Probably."

1 Hour And A Half Later.

"Hey Rubes mind taking these up to the office?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thank's I'm really needing a nap."

They parted ways Ruby headed up while Yang wen't to bed. She opened the door to see Weiss with her head lying on the desk. "Weiss are you alright?"

"Huh ye... No..."

"Whats wrong?"

"It's just, we haven't fucked up that badly since... Since Sun's arrest, we almost got shot to hell by those guys, we came so close to losing another."

Ruby walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug "It's alright Weiss, we're all fine."

She reluctantly returned it. "I know but... there's so many things that went wrong, safes, guards those fuckin doors, and there was so many things that a slight difference could of ended us, the guards not giving themselves away, a lucky shot hell Yang goin just a little more nuts. Life a fragile thing one mistake, one fuck up and it can shatter."

"Deep."

She smiled slightly "we all have our moments."

They break off the hug. "So you told Vlad yet?"

"Was about to before you came in."

"No you were going to sit there sulking with your head on the desk."

She reached down and turned on the PC before entering her emails.

"That name, Augustus, where have I heard it?"

"Augustus Schnee, head of Schnee Pharmaceuticals."

"Your Dad?"

"Not anymore."

Ruby looked confused, "A falling out led to me cutting contact, or me being disowned, matters who's story you believe more, all I have left of that family is a name and an email. Guess which one hold more importance to me." Weiss laughed a little "Congrats Ruby, I've told you more about me in a sitting than I have told Blake and Yang combined in the two years I've known them, do with that what you will."

Weiss sent the message to Vlad telling him of the failure and signed out. "Now what?"

"Know any good card games?"

**A/N Fun fact of the day(posted) this is the longest thing I've ever written, hurrah for milestones.**


	10. Chapter 8 Ashes To Ashes

**Three Days Later.**  
**The Bellbor Bar Washington D.C. **  
**Thursday 22nd of October**  
** 9:43 PM**

The four decided that they needed to get out of their decaying deathtrap. They were all sitting in a booth, three with a beer in hand and Ruby with a coke. "I really bars with this twenty one or over drink policy."

"We know Rubes, you won't shut up about it! Your whining isn't going to change the bars rules nor make you hit twenty one any quicker."

"So Weiss, any news from Vlad?" Blake asked curiously.

"No, I think he might have just left us in the dirt. We fucked up so we're inessential, groups like us are a dime a dozen and probably have a lot more luck than we do."

"Jesus Weiss can you get any more negative?" Yang jokingly said.

"Yang be nice, it's been a stressful couple of days, for some more than others."

"I know Ruby, just trying to lighten the mood. I get it, we're right back to where we were a couple weeks ago, just with heavier pockets."

"That we seem to wasting in a bar"

"Any better ideas?"

"Suppose not, I guess if your going to spend all your money, do it on something you enjoy."

Yang raised her bottle slightly "I'll drink to that."

"Yang, I could say your house burned down and you would still drink to it."

"Yep sounds like something I would do, here's to wasting money on your vices!"

They all raised their drinks to humor a hyperactive Yang. "Hear hear."

"What time is it anyway?"

Blake checked her phone. "Nine forty five."

"We should probably get moving before the residents decide to take the building."

Yang groaned. "Was just starting to get a buzz too."

**1 hour later.**

"NO, NO, NO FUCK" Yang shouted at the now burning remains of their home, the once dirty white walls now charcoal black, the metal door they locked just hours ago now off its hinges and the frame filled with fire.

"What the hell happened?" Blake asked a homeless bystander that usually hung out around the area.

The man answered in detail. "These two black vans pulled up and all these European lookin guys with large bags hopped out, they broke the locks and walked in. Walked out a few minutes later without the bags and left, two or three minutes later, the place goes boom."

Blake told the group what the homeless man had told her "So, it was those Russians from the nightclub?"

"How did they find us?" Ruby asked the group.

"How? It doesn't matter how, all that matters is they did."

"Well there is a way we can get them back" Yang said out of the blue.

Weiss turned to Yang "Go on."

"Eye for an eye, we go back to their club and we do what Vlad wanted, we take a card, we head up to the managers and take everything from that safe. Who knows, if there's enough we might be able to afford a nice hotel for a couple nights."

"Well Yang, there are a few problems with this plan. One, we have no weapons. Two, they have probably gotten a little smarter on security. And three, all our ways of making sure we don't get spotted are currently burning."

"Well, I have a way to deal with two of the issues" Ruby put in. "There's the cars tire iron in the trunk and considering the fact that we know a certain someone who seems to just dissapear without a sound, I think a couple of Russians won't be an issue."

"Besides these guys seem to run on brute force, they are probably too headstrong and stubborn to change security."

Weiss took the bridge of her nose in her fingers "we really are going bottom of the barrel, aren't we?"

"Yes Weiss, yes we are." Yang replied with a grin on her face.

"Alright, so same plan as last time. Get in, card, safe, out and go find a place for the night, missing anything?"

"Nope."

They started walking back to the car. "Yang you're on Iron duty, Blake doors and safe, Ruby and I will keep an eye out for them." They got in the car, started it up and put it into gear. "Get comfy folks and keep your nerves steady, we're possibly doing one of the most dangerous and completely stupid job we have ever done."

**1 Hour 40 Minutes Later.**

The car was parked into the alley once again and once again the four stood next to the door leading to the concrete courtyard. "Alright Yang, you'll be the first in there, take out anyone you see and find that card, got it?"

Yang smirked. "Hammer time."

Ruby just facepalmed "Did you honestly just say that?"

*Click* "Yep, lets go."

She could just make out "It's not even a hammer" from her sister.

The second door seemed to be slightly ajar already. "Think they're expecting us?"

"Doubt it, they know we have nothing but what's on our backs now, they probably don't expect us to hit them right back like this, but you know the saying 'don't fuck with someone who has nothing left to lose. Ready Y?"

"I was born ready, baby." Blake pulled on the door and Yang peeked in to notice a guard standing on a ladder trying and seemingly failing to install a camera. Yang rushed up and swiped at his kneecap, he fell with a face first with a thud before taking a couple more clubbing shots to the back of the skull. "R search him, W keep a lookout, B with me.

**BY.**

Blake and Yang moved to the kitchen before noticing the chef they exchanged glances before nodding almosy like they were working out a plan telepathically. Blake sneaked up on the chef before grabbing her in a rear naked choke and covering her mouth. "Listen to me very carefully, the card for the security door. Where. Is. It?" The chef pointed to a small room, Yang was about to walk right past before Blake shook her head. She applied pressure the hold bringing the chef to the ground before ultimately choking her out. "Gotta be careful Y, you almost let her see you."

"Accident I swear, used to a mask."

They both entered the small room to the sight of a poker table covered in chips empty glasses and their prize, "Thank Christ, I really didn't wanna deal with more guards." Yang pocketed it before heading back to Weiss and Ruby.

**RWBY.**

The four met up in the storage room Weiss now armed with the chefs meat cleaver. "We got nothing, any luck?"

"Yeah, we found the card. Ready for some payback on these assholes?"

"Let's just get this over with, somebody needs to work on relocating and I want to get started sooner than later."

Yang walked up to the door and inserted the card, it sprung to life and opened. They walked up the stairs to the sight of a Russian man in a pinstripe suit looking through the window into the club. Ruby got into position watching the door while Weiss, Blake and Yang walked up behind him, Weiss spoke up. "Dmitri, correct?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

Yang grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. "The people whose home you burnt down."

Dmitri started to laugh almost uncontrollably. "What the hell's so funny, huh?"

He quickly went back to a neutral state. "The fact that my club was robbed by not only woman but children, and now here I am being looked down upon by some large lump of muscle who probably can't tell left for right."

She smiled. "Now Dmitri. That's not very" She raised the tire Iron and brought it down on a kneecap. Hard. "FUCKIN NICE! Now here is what you're gonna do, you're going to open the safe, or I'm going to turn your brain matter into paste, make your choice."

"Fuck you" he spat at her, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Plan B it is then" She brought the iron down on his head and again and again until finally she had to be physically dragged away.

"B mind getting the safe, R help me with her." They attempted to calm her down while Blake worked on the safe.

"Sis listen to me, he's dead, we won. Just calm down, okay?"

"Goddammit Y stop struggling, there's no brains left for you to smash."

***Click*** "Its ope.. that's a lotta cash."

"This I gotta see... you're not kidding... Y get the bag over here."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming... Jesus H fuckin Christ that, that's a lot."

Yang put the bag down and they started filling it to the brim. "Well folks if you want more start shoving it into your pockets, cause no more's going in this."

Yang and Blake started filling there pockets while Ruby grabbed the bag "What, you not taking any extra?"

"Nah those two will find a way to grab it I'm sure, got what we need so that's all I care about."

"How modest."

"We all have our moments."

Blake and Yang stood up. "Alright, time to get outta here, I really need some sleep."

"Well first things first, we gotta get to a hotel then-" Weiss was cut off by Ruby "Can maybe we discuss this in the car, its not gonna be easy to play off the dead guy and the empty safe."

"Probably a smart idea, lets get going."

**45 Minutes Later**

Weiss parked the car in the large parking garage. "Yang, you might want to leave the jacket behind, I don't think most jackets come with the psychopathic murderer look."

She took off her jacket, rolled it up and shoved it under the passenger seat. "Good to go."

They left the car and headed into the hotel. "So.. this is a nice place?"

"Did you forget where we ar- were living? I don't honestly think it matters."

"Fair point, screw it a bed's a bed."

"You know Yang there is a positive from all this, you have something new to drink to."

"Shut up sis."

A/N. Another week another couple of chapters, now some bad news for any fans(if any) of this, due to this annoying guy called life who's always dragging me around to do stuff with him next week and the weeks following there is probably going to be some bumps to the usual updates. I'll try my best to keep making two a week but don't expect miracles. Anyways see you all next time.


	11. Chapter 9 Onto Greener Pastures

Weiss woke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room to the sounds of heavy traffic instead of the usual waves and workers. It only took her a few seconds to remember why "I can't believe this, one step forward and back to square one." She turned on her side to check the alarm clock "five to eight, too early for this crap," she tried to go back to sleep but it seemed her brain had fully woken up, she pulled down the covers, got out of bed and looked out the window to the active world below.

A familiar voice let out a yawn behind her "mornin Weiss."

"Good morning Ruby, sleep well?"

"Not really, floor's not the most comfortable thing in the world" she replied while rubbing her now pretty sore back.

"And why might I ask were you sleeping on the floor?"

"You and Yang took the beds and Blake's on the couch, took the hand that was dealt, what time is it?"

Weiss looked back at the clock "Eight, wanna go get some coffee from the cafe? I'm still pretty groggy."

"Yeah, I could go for some right about now."

The cafe in question wasn't the nicest in the world. It was small and quite grungy but gave off a slightly homely atmosphere to the two women. It had a few wobbly chairs, a couple cheap tables and a part-time barista who really seemed to hate her job. the two sat in silence thinking about how much of a setback the last twenty four hours had been to the group.

"So any ideas about where were going to set up shop yet?"

"Honestly... no, probably somewhere near downtown is all I have right now. Man, yesterday was one hell of a clusterfuck, wasn't it?"

"Mhmm" Ruby nodded. "Homeless, pretty much defenseless, and all we have left is each other, what's in the bank and that bag, forget what Yang said at that bar now we're really back to square one."

Just before responding Weiss' phone vibrated, she was expecting Blake or Yang to have sent a text asking where they were but what she saw really surprised her.

"Might not be back to the beginning after all." Ruby looked to her with a confused expression. "c'mon we better go wake up the others."

"Waking up Yang this early is like signing your own death warrant."

"This text might just keep me alive then, let's go."

After about twenty minutes of getting Yang out of bed and a quick shake for Blake Yang spoke up.

"So please enlighten me as to why I'm up at this ungodly hour."

"One simple reason Yang, it seems we might not be a lost cause after all." The group looked to her confused, she quickly took out her phone and read what it said. "Considering this guy gives broken English speakers a bad name some of this might be off so just bear with me... 'Hello friends i'm sure you remember who I am and if so you should also know that i'm very good at finding things out. I heard about what happened to your home and what your retaliation was, i'm glad to see you truly have that fire to achieve and have decided to give you a second chance, you did after all do the job I requested in the end. I'll send instructions later to day, goodbye."

"Didn't sound that butchered to me."

"You want to see how it was sent to me?" Weiss showed her phone screen to the group.

"Well, I stand corrected."

"A child could do better."

"Leave the guy alone, not his fault he ain't from around here. Anyway what should we do now?"

"Well don't know bout you guys, but I'm starving."

"When aren't you?"

"Blakey my thirst for food is never quenched."

"Remember last time you called me that Yang?"

She laughed nervously "Yeah."

"Whatever, you two coming?"

"Nah, we already ate at the cafe downstairs already."

"Oh? First date already, they grow up so fast."

They both lit up light Christmas lights, one in embarrassment, the other from anger. "Blake can you please just kill her?"

"Sorry Weiss, but as long as she isn't starting on me, it's none of my business. C'mon Yang let's go eat."

They both left leaving the other two in the room. "You know Ruby I really despise your sister."

"Welcome to the club, so want to work on house hunting?"

"Suppose we have nothing else to do while we wait, from previous knowledge we'll need a place that can hold a planning area, sleeping quarters, probably a computer, kitchen, toilets, somewhere to store some weapons and a place for the car."

"So nothing tiny but I don't think a place as big as the warehouse would be smart either especially in downtown, too much ground and it would be the first kind of place on my radar if I was a cop."

"What about setting up just outside of the main areas, I'm sure we could get our hands on an old industrial building."

"Might as well start checking sites, something tells me this won't be a cheap process."

The two spent a long time checking all the sites they could access looking for a cheap place but they were stuck with isolated building miles away from anything worthwhile, until Ruby found something relatively decent and not too far from the city.

"Hey Weiss how about this, a few thousand square feett, not far from downtown, private offices, a kitchen, toilets, a shower room and parking around the back. Some renovations and I'm sure we could turn an office into a bedroom and we could make some space for an armory, plus considering what it was in a previous life we could pawn it off as an office."

"That sounds good, how much?"

Ruby sighed before going on "It's a couple hundred... thousands here, see for your self" Ruby handed over the phone and she checked the pricing herself.

"No kidding about the price, this is about all we have left... Well I say we go for it."

"Really?" She looked to her like she was crazy.

"Look, if Vlad is really giving us a second chance, I'm sure we can earn it back plus if we get that bag cleaned and we will be back on the right course plus, a little luxury never hurt anyone. Message the seller and we'll go check it out."

30 Minutes Later The Regent Second Floor.

"Mind if we talk about this?" Weiss asked the seller.

"Sure go ahead." The seller walked off talking to someone on the phone.

"I like it, small but not cramped, a few rooms and our needed necessities plus your plan to mask its real use might be easier to pull off than I though I'm sold, you?"

"I picked it remember, I liked it from the start, now we just need to get the others opinions."

"I'll do it." Weiss took out her phone and called Blake "Hey Blake, what are you doing the now."

"Just sitting around, why?"

"Great, we need you and Yang to meet us, we found a new place and we want you to see it, ill text you the address."

"Alright one second" It sounded like she was moving the phone away from her "YANG GET UP," she brought the phone back up. "Just send the address and we'll see you there." the beeping sound indicating she hung up went off.

Weiss went to messages and text the address to her "Excuse me sir."

The seller walked over "Yes?"

"How long would it take to be able to move into here?."

"Well after the paperwork and purchase it should be at quickest a couple hours."

"Alright, we have our other co-workers coming to see it so once we've made up our mind we'll be good to go."

Once Blake and Yang had had a look around they made their unanimous decision "Looks good to me." They signed the mountain of paperwork and wrote a cheque.

"Thank you... Miss Walker and I hope you enjoy, I'll see y'all later." He up and left the four in their new building.

"Hey Weiss, who's Walker?"

"A fake account, I would rather not have someone knowing I'm here, the news would have a frenzy."

"Right, that crap with your family. The media really are vultures, ain't they?"

"Truer words were never spoken." Weiss felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out and checked the I.D

'**Uknown number**'**.**

**A/N. Well as I said previously life is ending up a little more hectic plus i'm experiencing writers block for the first time (and boy is it annoying) so I'll do my best to keep the rough scheduling goin but no promises. Would just like to thank my beta Luke for the help, the users who have favorite and followed (you know who you are) and everyone who has made it this far for giving time to read. Good morning, afternoon, evening or night and I'll see you all later.**


	12. Bain The Man Behind CrimeNet

***Beep***

_"Hello folks, you probably don't know me. Unless the Russkie started rambling like a madman again, happens a lot these days I'm afraid."_

_"Anyway as I was saying my name, is Bain and as long as people have done their job right that should be a new one to you. But after today"_

_"You'll be hearing it a lot." _

_"You see friends Vlad told me all about you, your problem, your failure but most importantly. Your raw talent, and while you may be rough around the edges right now, some work will turn you few into diamonds."_

_"So my first official act as your new friend will be a little information, you see knowing Vlad he's going to put you though some challenge to see if you are truly worth his time, and with the state your in, that wouldn't be much of a challenge so.. I figured I would lend a little hand."_

_"In a few hours a GenSec truck is going to pull through a narrow road close to the old navy yard on its way to the station, inside will be some useful equipment, a few Amcars and enough handguns to supply you four times over and still have leftovers."_

_"I'm sure you have seen those trucks before, they are armed and armored quite heavily. We thought ahead, once this call is over check the trash, we left a welcoming present, it's not the best but it will get the job done."_

_"Everything else is up to you, I have faith in you four. Get some rest and get prepared, if this succeeds then its going to get hectic."_

_"Get a good night folks for tomorrow. It's payday."_

***Beep***

"You heard him, lets go see what this 'wecoming gift' is."

The four of them headed over to the large dumpster around the side of the new building and dragged out a blue duffelbag. "Well?"

"It's.. A drill." A small orange frame held together what looked like a common drill with a monitor attached to the side.

"So, don't we own a drill? They thing shoving to into a van will get it open faster?"

From the far left a wide eyed Ruby replied "Trust me, compared to this our plug in is nothing."

"Well tell me oh wise one" Came Yang " what makes this thing so special?"

"This my dear sister is a self operating drill, it looks like once it's anchored to a surface the monitor takes over, meaning no one has to stand there holding the thing."

"It looks pretty heavy, how can this thing be anchored without it falling down a lot?" Came a reasonable question from the teams resident shadow,

"Its actually quite simple you see-"

"Look, honestly who cares?" Yang butts in once more " We have someone who knows how it works, that's all that matters, I say we skip the questions and go do the nice voice told us to do. Sleep"

A meek "I care" was heard as they headed back in to the office turned hideout. A gameplan would be needed in order to pull this off with what little they had, and time was something they didn't.

**A/N Hey remember when I said it would be a couple weeks before I updated... Surprise! Honestly though, the reason I haven't updated in a while is for one simple reason, I lost interest in the source. For a small time I stopped caring about RWBY, Payday was even longer. Until recently. I'm sure anyone here who is a (ex) payday fan or hell anyone who visited gaming on reddit for a short time knows that the bond between creator and fan was crushed when overkill did some.. questionable changes. So with a burning hatred in my heart I asked myself one simple question "Would anything I write turn out worse than what overkill has done to the name?" Only you the reader can answer that. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out but I can promise this, it will come out. Farewell.**


End file.
